the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Field
This is an article about the Wiggle. You may be looking for the creator of the Stuffed Animal Show. Anthony Field is an Australian musician and actor. He is best known for his time in the children's pop group which he founded known as the Wiggles in which he was the Blue Wiggle until he quit back in 2016. Persona If you count former members, Anthony is the most normal member of the Wiggles as well as their "only sane man". During his tenure with the group, Anthony was usually going along with their mischievous and goofy ways and would join in on helping them with music, after his departure however, he still keeps in contact with Greg, Murray and Jeff and now his replacement Emma but doesn't believe he will ever return to the crew as the Wiggles appear to be getting crazier with their songs. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 23: Anger Classes Relationships Bedtime Bear Anthony and Bedtime Bear go a long way back, about 500+ years ago due to the fact they went to Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths together. They also know each other from the standpoint that the Bear Family and the Wiggles were next door neighbors in Sydney and when Bedtime Bear was accepted to play Teddy Bear on the Wiggles' set, Anthony was more than delighted to have him join the crew, however it was short because Bedtime Bear got annoyed with the Wiggles' antics and wacky music. Bedtime Bear is also aware of his departure from the Wiggles in 2016 and is glad he left and admits that Anthony was always his favorite Wiggle, it is also confirmed that the two keep in touch and call each other whenever possible. Greg Page Anthony and Greg are friends. As with Bedtime Bear, the two go back since the olden days when going to Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths and along with Murray and Jeff, the group became known as the Wiggles and performed goofy yet catchy music together. However, after Anthony's departure from the group in 2016, Greg was a bit sad about that but can ultimately understand why he left and still keeps in touch with him. Murray Cook Anthony and Murray are friends but have a bit of a rocky relationship with each other, this is most likely due to the fact Murray is the Red Wiggle and Anthony is the former Blue Wiggle. Nevertheless back at Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths, Anthony met him and two other men named Greg and Jeff thus becoming the Wiggles which were to be an Australian children's pop group who enjoy entertaining people coming to their shows. In 2016 when Anthony quit the Wiggles, Murray was sad about it but didn't show it and kept saying to the other Wiggles that it was about time Anthony left the group, trying not to show his grief from missing his friend, however the two still keep in contact and will often tease each other over the phone. Jeff Fatt Anthony and Jeff are friends dating back 500+ years ago when going to Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths. When in Sydney, Anthony teamed up with Jeff, Greg and Murray to make the Australian children's pop group which they dubbed the Wiggles in which they believed that entertaining everyone would be great for themselves. Jeff mostly slept through Anthony's departure in 2016, however he awoke when Anthony closed the door thus quitting the group and he began to cry showing that he cares for him, nevertheless the two keep in contact after the mishap. Emma Watkins Anthony and Emma seem to be on good terms, despite the fact that she replaced him as the Blue Wiggle. Anthony is just glad that somebody succeeded him as such as he was worried that after leaving the group that Greg, Murray and Jeff would be wondering who would be the new Blue Wiggle. The two seem to be alright with each other and get along pretty well and Anthony often gives her encouraging advice to her duties as the new Blue Wiggle. Trivia *He was succeeded by Emma as the Blue Wiggle following his departure. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Humans